Deducción
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Chichi no vestía poca ropa, tampoco cambiaba de personalidad, cocinaba y podía entrenar con él. Y como bien decía Bulma las chicas bonitas y sexys no cocinan ni pelean. Conclusión: Chichi no era bonita.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**Deducción**_

.

"_Recuerda, Goku, una hermosa chica como yo no debe hacer nada, para eso están los demás"_

Sin venir a cuento las palabras que Bulma había dicho una y otra vez en el pasado le vinieron a la cabeza mientras Chichi despotricaba furiosa sobre el lodo que había dejado en el salón y lo poco o nada que hacía para ayudarle con los deberes del hogar. En realidad el guerrero no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que debía o no debía hacer, al principio había querido ayudar a cocinar pues de niño el mismo se había alimentado sin problemas pero Chichi le había echado de la cocina desde el primer día alegando que esos eran sus deberes, de limpiar ni hablaba porque lo que mejor hacía era ensuciar.

Así que técnicamente en todo el mes que vivían juntos desde que se habían casado Goku no hacía nada.

Ni que decir que Chichi mascullaba entre dientes cada vez que lo veía y apretaba el cucharón con el que revolvía la comida, él había intuido que lo mejor era no acercarse a su mujer cuando ésta estuviera de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo ese día luego de un arduo entrenamiento en el bosque había ingresado todo feliz y sudado ensuciando la sala y los muebles ocasionando la furia de ésta que lo perseguía cucharón en mano.

— ¡…el bendito día! —Vociferaba indignada dando un paso tras otro con expresión furiosa — ¡Necesitas tener un poco de consideración, Goku!

—Pero Chichi… —murmuró asustado retrocediendo cada paso que ella avanzaba — juro que no fue mi intención. No lo volveré a hacer, anda, cálmate.

— ¡Ni me calmo ni nada! —gritó enardecida dejando caer el cucharón y poniendo las manos sobre las caderas.

Ambos salieron de la casa por la puerta abierta, Goku caminando hacia atrás, Chichi cerniéndose como un halcón sobre su esposo.

—No trabajas, solo vas a entrenar y entrenar y encima ensucias ¡No haces nada para ayudarme! —se quejó.

—Pero si no me dejas hacer nada —respondió Goku rascándose la nuca, apenado.

—La cocina es mi trabajo —bufó la mujer ladeando la cabeza con irritación.

Goku rió nerviosamente, aun desconocía la razón por la que Chichi le daba tanto miedo enfadada, aunque a decir verdad no solo era con Chichi sino también con Bulma, las dos eran como monstruos dispuestas a arrancarle la piel a tiras, tal vez de ahí su miedo. Por otro lado no alcanzaba a comprender bien tampoco la actitud de Chichi, cuando viajaba con Bulma en busca de las esferas del dragón ella les dejaba hacer todo el trabajo a él y Oolong sin tener una pizca de consideración a cualquiera de los dos.

"_Una chica hermosa e inteligente como yo no hace esas cosas"_

Entonces ¿Por qué las hacia Chichi? Ella limpiaba, lavaba y le atendía.

"_¿Cocinar? ¿Es que soy su empleada? Háganlo ustedes"_

Insistía en que Chichi no le dejaba meterse en eso y Bulma siempre decía que las chicas bonitas y sexys no cocinaban. Al menos era lo poco que Goku sabía de las mujeres siendo que solo había convivido con dos antes de casarse con Chichi; con Bulma vanagloriada de su inteligencia y con Lunch que cambiaba de personalidad con un estornudo pudiendo ser una amable chica o una desquiciada que solo quería robar o disparar.

Ciertamente los estereotipos de Goku sobre chicas no eran los más acertados.

Así que solo resolvió una cosa mientras Chichi seguía chillándole indignada.

Chichi no era bonita.

Simple y sencillo. Aquella conclusión resolvió toda su vida y le ayudó a encontrar una forma de calmar a su esposa. Si Chichi no era bonita pues no era como Bulma o Lunch, no vestía poca ropa, no cambiaba de personalidad, cocinaba y hacía las cosas del hogar entonces no tendría que preocuparse mucho por querer complacerle como estaba acostumbrado. No tenía que tratarle como trataba a las otras dos.

Saber eso le alivió y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Chichi le fulminó con la mirada — ¡¿Acaso te parece gracioso lo que digo, Goku?!

—Chichi, entrenemos —soltó sin más.

— ¿Qué? —la mujer parpadeó perpleja con la furia desvaneciéndose de su sistema.

Goku rió risueñamente y alzó un puño en dirección a ella con rapidez, la reacción de Chichi fue instantánea, bloqueó el golpe y lanzó una patada que Goku bloqueó con facilidad sosteniéndola del tobillo para apartarla.

—Pero ¿Qué estás…?— Chichi no salía de su asombro. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de una discusión a un entrenamiento? No tuvo tiempo de ponerse a meditar la respuesta porque Goku volvió a atacar y aunque no quería responder su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso.

Un artista marcial reaccionaba por instinto y aunque Chichi no tenía el mismo nivel de reflejos que Goku su nivel era bastante bueno. Intentó detener la pelea en varias ocasiones pero Goku no le daba tregua y los papeles cambiaron pues ella comenzó a retroceder bloqueando los golpes y Goku avanzaba rozándole con los puños el cuerpo. En algún momento todo su asombro pasó a ser casi, casi placer por estar compartiendo un momento que obviamente ambos disfrutaban pues aunque Chichi había abandonado las peleas en favor a una vida hogareña no quería decir que no amaba eso.

Goku no usaba ni una tercera parte de sus fuerzas, Chichi lo sabía y no le molestaba. Estaba orgullosa de lo fuerte que era su marido y lo considerado que era con ella.

Cuando los minutos se transformaron en horas y el sol comenzó a ocultarse ella llena de sudor y completamente agotada dio una última desganada patada a un sonriente y fresco Goku, que le detuvo con los dedos.

—No estuvo mal —felicitó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se quejó — Hace tiempo que perdí condición pero sé que eres muy fuerte.

—Podemos hacer esto siempre —propuso Goku con el mismo entusiasmo de un niño. La vida marital no era su fuerte pero si compartía algo que le apasionaba con la mujer con la que habría de vivir para siempre se podía acostumbrar más pronto de lo esperado.

Chichi resopló pero una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios aumentando la alegría de su esposo.

La discusión había quedado olvidada.

Goku estaba seguro que todo sería más sencillo pues al no ser bonita podía tratar a Chichi siendo él mismo, sin tener que estar pensando mucho en cosas que no entendía.

Con ese pensamiento aflojó los dedos que tenía alrededor del tobillo de su esposa pero antes de lograr hacerlo completamente el movimiento del subir y bajar del pecho de Chichi captó su atención. Frunció la nariz olisqueando el aire, podía sentir nuevamente aquel extraño olor que encendía sus sentidos solo que menos intenso que la noche que compartió con Chichi aquel extraño placer. Podía sentir el olor a lluvia, flores, tierra mojada y sudor que se mezclaba en una gama que comenzaba a despertar sus dormidos instintos.

Parpadeó enfocando con fijeza los ojos sobre el curvilíneo cuerpo de Chichi que se dibujaba estratégicamente contra la ropa húmeda. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su cuello lentamente descendiendo hasta el inicio del cuello del vestido tradicional que usaba siempre, perdiéndose seguramente en la curva de sus pechos ahora sobresalientes en la tela mojada. El agarre de Goku ganó fuerza sobre el tobillo de Chichi.

Ella arqueó una ceja notando de pronto el escrutinio.

Apartó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y le miró.

—Goku… ¿Me puedes soltar? Estoy cansándome —protestó con una pierna aun en el aire atrapada entre los dedos del guerrero.

—Ah, sí, claro —él la soltó y miró el cielo.

Ese día no había luna llena. Extrañamente había comprendido que los días cercanos a eso sus sentidos se amplificaban más, pero si hacía el esfuerzo era capaz de mantenerlos en alto especialmente si eran persuadidos por algo. Ese algo últimamente resultaba ser Chichi y no algún extraño enemigo con ansias de destruir o apoderarse del mundo.

Goku tenía clara una cosa, lo que había sucedido entre Chichi y él aquella noche le había gustado y mucho. Había sentido una necesidad animal invadirle y sus propios instintos le habían hecho actuar desgarrando el camisón de su esposa, tocando y marcando territorialmente como nunca se había sentido antes. El calor, el puro placer casi le nublaron el juicio, incluso podía haberla lastimado sin querer pero hubo un punto mientras todo eso pasaba que le había hecho contenerse mientras buscaba su placer y el de ella.

Curiosamente mientras la observaba soltarse el cabello y abrir los primeros botones de su vestido para abanicarse los mismos instintos volvían a dispararse en su interior.

—La comida se quemó —anunció Chichi en un suspiro. Habían pasado tanto tiempo entrenando que era imposible creer que algo había quedado ileso dentro. Afortunadamente la cocina se había apagado con el agua y el gas se dispersaba en el aire, siendo un lugar abierto no tendrían problemas con eso, solo tenían que asegurarse de no quedara residuos.

—De ahora en adelante traeré la caza —dijo Goku acercándose — ¿Está bien, Chichi?

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, está bien, es mejor. Con el estómago que tienes es imposible de otra forma.

—Me gusta la comida —se defendió sonriendo infantilmente.

—Y más te vale que te guste. Me esfuerzo mucho por eso —Chichi le miró manos en las caderas con una expresión que daba miedo.

Goku alzó las manos instintivamente, como si se protegiera de algo cuando ella comenzó a hacerle retroceder, más se sorprendió cuando en lugar de gritarle o algo parecido Chichi se alzó sobre los pies y le besó. Fue apenas un roce pero incluso él se sorprendió cuando notó su brazo sobre la cintura de ella acercándole más.

Chichi rió cuando la respiración de Goku le hizo cosquillas.

También rió pero algo sonrojada cuando Goku le lamió la mejilla, un gesto al que ella ya estaba acostumbrada pero que era tan íntimo y placentero que le avergonzaba por lo que sentía.

Pero ya no rió cuando Goku la besó por iniciativa propia para su sorpresa pero con tanta ferocidad y una pizca de deseo que le hizo sujetarse a él. Apenas protestó cuando escuchó la tela de su vestido desgarrarse, podía haberle molestado pero en aquel momento no.

Goku la alzó entre brazos con la lujuria mandando su cuerpo.

Había comprendido bien una cosa ese día.

Chichi no vestía poca ropa, tampoco cambiaba de personalidad, cocinaba y podía entrenar con él.

Y como bien decía Bulma las chicas bonitas y sexys no cocinan ni pelean.

Conclusión: Chichi no era bonita.

Pero le gustaba así como era.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Bueno, como gustó el otro one-shot que hice me anime a hacer este, espero les guste XDD, siempre me llamó la atención de que Goku dijera durante la saga de Manji Boo que Chichi no era bonita XD, no sé qué pensar bien a eso pero creo que tal vez fue porque creció y fue influenciado por Bulma, y bien si la adoro por su libre pensamiento no quiere decir que haya enseñado muchas cosas buenas al inocente Goku XDDD_

_Eso es todo, gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
